


Pins and Needles

by Skydragon503



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Levi and Erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydragon503/pseuds/Skydragon503
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's life was strangely complicated for how uneventful it usually was. The last thing that he needed was a six foot two blonde asshole to come and shit all over his plans to keep his business to himself. But, things rarely ever worked out how he wished they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pins and Needles

On the day Levi met Erwin Smith, he started off by rolling out of bed, and getting half dressed before finding himself stuck in the bathroom and violently retching into the toilet. Of course, this came as no surprise. Last night, both he and Hanji had had a few drinks to ring in the new year. However, Levi had gone slightly overboard with his drinking, which landed him in the position he was in now. It took a good few minutes of this before he could eventually detach himself from his porcelain friend and shuffle over to the sink, brushing the taste of alcohol, vomit and morning out of his mouth. 

Just as he bent over to spit, he felt a sharp pinch to his ass, and nearly swallowed what was in his mouth. 

“Mornin, Levi~” Hanji lazily chimed, nudging his shoulder when she stood next to him. 

Only after spitting did he reply.

“Morning, Hanji. Your hair looks like a pair of rats have decided to nest there and have filthy rat babies.” 

“Charming. Tell me, did you get punched in both of your eyes on the way into the bathroom this morning, Levi?” 

Levi snorted at her, prompting a laugh from the sleep deprived Hanji. As he walked off into the kitchen, he could hear her shouting behind him, “Make some coffee, would you? And put a shirt on!” 

“Come on, I know you secretly enjoy watching me walk around shirtless.” 

“Ah yes, of course I like watching you walk around, all pale and vampiric. Definitely gets Mama goin’.” 

And the morning continued on like this for a while, both of them having an easy give and take as they went about their daily business. Eventually, Levi did wind up pulling on a shirt and, after washing his face and getting a good three cups of coffee in his system. Finally, he began to look and feel like a human being. After taking the medication he needed for his slew of problems, he finally felt that he was fit for social interaction. Which was just in time, because Hanji was beginning to descend the staircase that linked them to the parlor downstairs. 

After giving his less-than-cheery greeting to the other two that worked in the shop with them, a 3-years-married couple named Nanaba and Mike, he took his rightful spot at the front desk, and gave a quick look over the list of scheduled appointments for the day. Chewing on the end of his pen, his eyes quickly caught the fifth or sixth name on the list. 

“Erwin Smith,” he read aloud, somehow thinking he recognized that name. “Hanji? Have we ever known a man by the name of Erwin Smith?” 

Hanji poked her head out from the back, tapping her chin in thought for a moment. However, it was Mike who wound up answering first. 

“He’s a friend of mine. We went through high school together, but lost touch until just a few weeks ago. Went into the Marines after high school, didn’t bother to keep contact.” 

Levi hummed, clicking his pen a few times. 

“Is he hot?” he asked, looking back over at Mike. 

Mike only chuckled, shaking his head. 

“No, I’m serious here. Is. He. Hot.” 

Levi didn’t get much of a chance to press this, as Mike had wandered off into the next room. Another sigh left Levi’s lips, and he clicked his pen a few more times. He read more into Erwin’s information. This appointment was supposed to cover mostly everything he wanted done--from lineart to the coloring process. It was stated in his phone call to set up the appointment that it was a rather small piece that he wanted, so Levi made a little star next to it, as he did with the other ones that were put down as small. He also made sure to put another star next to the ones that were in painful places, such as the ribs, knowing that he’d need to keep certain extra supplies on hand for those. 

His head whipped up when the distinct “ding!” of the door opening was heard, and he turned to the computer situated on the desk, the day’s work just beginning. 

\--

It was only the third appointment and Levi was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that his stomach was committing mutiny. Groaning like a wounded wildebeest, he trudged into the back room, where coffee and snacks were readily available. He managed to snatch the last of their current pot and poured it into a cheap styrofoam cup, flopping down at the one table they had and watching as those that worked in the shop happily lazed about as they waited for appointments to come through the door. Most of the people in the back were the actual artists, like Hanji and Mike, and those working the front at the moment were kids who were being trained to eventually become artists. It was times like these that Levi was thankful for the extra hands. 

As his stomach gave another audible protest, Levi allowed his head to connect rather hard with the flimsy table in front of him, and gave another groan. Hanji laughed slightly, patting his back. 

“Problem?”   
“Stomach’s killing me,” he wheezed. 

“Maybe you should head back up to bed.” 

The glare Hanji received for this suggestion was nearly enough to set her on fire. 

“Wow, touchy. But you can’t work like this, it isn’t safe, so as your boss, I order you to head upstairs, eat some actual food, and then pass out on the futon..as long as you don’t have to puke. In which case, get a bucket, or go pay homage to the White God of the Bathroom.” 

Levi only replied with yet another groan as she ushered him up the stairs. He wound up spending the majority of his afternoon hunched over the toilet.

\-- 

Evening finally rolled around, and Levi awoke to loud laughter travelling up the stairs. Rolling off the futon, he let out a quiet groan upon hitting the floor. As he peeled himself off the hardwood, Hanji’s voice shouted from the staircase, “You have five seconds to put your dick back in your pants, we have company!” 

Giving a loud scoff, he rolled his eyes. 

“It’d do you good to see a dick. How long’s it been since the last time you got laid?” 

She finally appeared at the top of the steps, eyebrow arched, eyes mid-roll. 

“The word ‘lesbian’ seems to have absolutely no meaning to you, Levi.” 

Levi merely shrugged, shuffling off toward their little kitchen to start making his dinner. Grabbing down a package of ramen from the cabinets, he started in on boiling the water, idly listening to Hanji chat with their guest. Once he dropped the packet in, he heard Hanji shout for him to come greet the guest. Strolling back into the living room, he went to take his usual spot on the futon, only fall right in their visitors lap. 

The man he landed on gave a slight start in surprise, and cast a questioning glance down at Levi. It was only then that Levi noticed how attractive he was. Blonde hair was neatly combed back, pierced once in the middle of his lip, and he was sure he could see some in his ears, but from the angle he was at he couldn’t quite make out what kinds they were, nor how many there were. Wearing a loose and faded classic rock tshirt and a pair of worn out blue jeans, Levi had to appreciate how casually hot he was. 

“Hello,” he finally said, taking a moment to make himself comfortable in this strangers lap.

“Hello…? And you are?” 

Hanji nudged his shoulder, laughing. 

“Erwin, this is my roommate and the man who will be sticking needles in your body, Levi. Levi, this is Mike and I’s old classmate, Erwin Smith.” 

It took a moment before Levi replied, “Mike, that bastard, refused to tell me if you were hot.” 

Erwin laughed, albeit awkwardly. 

“Brrrr. Better get that stick out of your ass Erwin, if you’re going to be around here for very long.” 

At this comment, Hanji fell into a fit of cackling, and took joy in shoving Levi off of Erwin’s lap.

“Your food’s done, Levi, and you’ve done enough to torment him already. Go eat.” 

As he shuffled off, he heard Hanji muttering to Erwin. He deliberately slowed down, trying to catch a small bit of what she was saying. He only managed to hear her saying something about “fucking talk to him.” before he lost interest in the conversation. Pouring his ramen off into a bowl, and nearly scalding himself in the process, he scrubbed away at the pot until his hands were red, and the steam fogged up the window above the sink. By the time he’d placed the pot on the drying rack, the ramen was nearly cold, and Hanji had told him that the it was fine seven or eight times. 

When he sat down again, he reclaimed his spot in Erwin’s lap. 

“Can I help you?” Erwin finally asked, after Levi had been eating his ramen for a good two or three minutes. 

“No, I’m rather comfortable.” 

Hanji snorted, rolling her eyes, before jabbing at Levi’s shoulder. 

“Levi, just giving you a friendly notice that Erwin will be living with us for a few weeks or months.” 

“Yeah yeah sure--wait, what.” 

Erwin cleared his throat, looking between Hanji and Levi as he spoke. 

“I’m in a rather...tight financial spot right now, and Hanji graciously offered to let me stay here for a while.” 

“A..ha…And just where is he going to sleep, Hanji?” 

“Well, he can take my bed, and I’ll take the futon.” 

Levi hummed, crawling out of Erwin’s lap.

“Have fun throwing out your back, then. That’s it, today has been extremely eventful, so I think I’m going to take a nice long shit, and then head to bed.” 

“Alright, have fun with that Levi!” Hanji called after him. 

“You know I always do.” 

Levi was pretty sure he could hear Erwin cringe from the living room, and allowed himself only the smallest of smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize immensely for this first chapter, as I swear I didn't intend for it to be this shitty. However, if I let this document sit in my drive for much longer, I'm sure I would've abandoned this. So, consider this like a short introduction to what's going on, instead of a legitimate chapter. Most of my chapters are usually much longer, and much better quality. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Also, if you want to get a hold of me through tumblr, my url is jaegerrrrr.


End file.
